ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight
Card Images Can I use images from other card games for my cards? (ex. Magic, Duel Master, etc.) Talk Gortz 16:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Gortz 5 Quality Cards Normal: Boneyard Effect: Zirnitra, The Black God of Sorcery; Y Ddraig Goch, The Red God of Misery; Phoenix, the Mythical Beast Fusion: Dark Phoenix Synchro: Ritual: Crimson Dragon Archfiend; Doom Reaper; the Time Titans Things to add to your TDL: Always delete images connected to deleted pages if needed. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) * Look at the CardTable2 template and read the talk page and incorporate so of the thoughts. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Disciples of the Forbidden One Of course. Talk with CJ and Bluedog. You each get to represent one of the Elite Disciples of the Forbidden One, an Archetype subtype made only of three Synchros. We are not going to make the cards just yet, for they require careful planning. Talk more later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Answer this. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ** Ummm...that was just the range that both Josh and Bluedog share (I think is Central), but you left that message that said what worked for you and they time zone you gave fit into the given range fine. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Disciples of the Forbidden One Alright, so how are we gonna decide who makes which card? I don't really have a preference so you and CJ can decide which ones you wanna make and I'll take the one that's left over. --Bluedog (Talk) 23:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Position and Cards Sorry it's taken me this long to get back to you. I agree with most of D.Kaiser's picks above, though I would like a synchro and fusion monster in the mix. (I'm looking over images as we speak, kinda). As for the position, I'd probably be the main spam finding person. Kinda like a maid or something, cleaning bad pages off the wiki. --Chaos josh - Talk 16:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Help. Do you make cards. I need help with images. I hope I'm not spamming or anything, but do you want to help me make a booster set. It's called Light of Shadow, and it focuses on Chaos. I need help with card ideas, images, and card ideas. Also, there's a fan fiction story that goes with it. -- 21:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Justin Sorry I'm sorry for posting again, but for some reason it won't let me sign up. I'm really sorry for posting again, but I didn't know what to do. * I started this. You can't post here. -- 22:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Justin Blackwingggys hey im not allowed on the yugi-wiki page what did you do? god help me come on what did you do Blackwingggys 00:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *i just whent into the site and im not a OP so someome help Blackwingggys 00:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Can I? I've added a card list to Duelist Pack Jack. Is this ok? --AARONmeister 08:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) College I just moved into my college today at approximatly 8:00 EST. Next next few weeks decide whether or not I continue to be a frequent user and become an Admin. Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * I've read his argurments and "I" would say no. Ask josh first though. PS, Happy Birthday and I'm doing okay. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ** I'd say no as well. I wouldn't know what an ancient is just by hearing that, so it probably wouldn't have much support or others making cards for it Chaos josh - Talk 22:35, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *** Make sure to mention that Ancient Gear monsters are not "Ancient", because their OCG name is "Antique Gear". Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) **** About goldengandi or whatever his name is. The Demon=Archfiend link isn't on the "rules". D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ancient monsters UDK can i start this type now and i'm not using it as for a type like rock it is its own type like i said before, i really miss making this type.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 04:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) A quick question. Hey, UDK. Long time no see, eh? Anyways, I hope you're doing well, as usual. I just dropped by to ask how one went about submitting a Thread/Archetype for the Top Content section. I was thinking of submitting my Grand Sorceress and Fancy Hero Archetypes, since they're my best and are easily as good as most of the material on this Wikia. Thanks! Cyber Commander 19:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Psychic Knight Recently, I've created a card called "Psychic Knight", which was my very first Hybrid Monster I created. But after I created the page, there seemed to be some problems (like there was no "green" color in the background of the table). Can you try to fix that for me, if possible? Please, and thank you! =) --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 23:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yug18-11 I just want to say that Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia rocks!!!! other yugioh pics? Could I use pictures from other yugioh cards? about archetypes -- 23:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC)yo Is it okay if I make the new archetype riryoku? I have already makes some.like nahara, emperor of a lower plane,riryoku atack soldier, etc. and this wikia RULES!!!!!!!! account hi the account creator says "we are unable to register you at this time" what the hell does that mean. Adminship please Yo maybe i shoudn't ask but can be an admin i been long enough and have enough edits come on man I promise I won't abuse my powers like Rs4life07 did on COD wiki. Go to MUC wiki and you'll see that i do a find job i don't want rollback rights only Admin and Bureaucrats SSJJ TSSJJ 22:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I Expect dude.SSJJ TSSJJ 05:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) About that Lugia thing... *I didn't create that page. I just edited it slightly. --Reimu-H 15:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Creating an new type Hey UDK, Im Inwerse(Inwy for short) and Im new here. I want to create new type called Dark Angel. I have alredy created many cards for that type and wanted to show them here, but in order to do so I need that type. I hope you answer soon. Thanx in adwance. Inwerse 21.00 October 14, 2009 (UTC+2) (if im doing this wrong, time zone thing I mean please tell me to do it right) Dark Synchro Do you happen to have a Dark Synchro template? If you have, please give it to me(Or post it in this wiki). --Reimu-H 15:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *What i wanted was a blank picture of a Dark Synchro card. --Reimu-H 15:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) **I have GIMP. --Reimu-H 12:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ***Thanks for the pic! --Reimu-H 17:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Time Attribute Dude i saw the Space attribute so i thought a Time attribute was in order well here goes: deep between dimensions the Time Attribute was battling the Space Attribute. the Space Attribute fled to this dimension as thousands of cards. and now the Time Attribute has managed to travel to our dimension in search of the Space Attribute cards. so how was that? I'm... respectable? =\ First off, I'd like to thank you for letting me use the decklist for a different Wiki. But one thing comes to mind when you say that I "sound to be a respectable person". It's not that I don't realize it but... how exactly do I sound to be a "respectable person"? Could you please name an instance? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID, you'll ever hope to meet!' 22:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Card Image I am currently trying to upload an image on this wikia but it wont let me. I keep trying even though it's jpeg, it just won't let me! Please Reply soon.--DDRGHKH 20:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) help can you help me please to make my booster deck please AntiFusion Monsters I want to make a new type of monster called an Anti-Fusion Monster. The way it's summoned is by "defusing" a Fusion Monster on your opponent's side of the field, then tributing those monsters to summon the Anti-Fusion version. EXAMPLE: Flame Wingman + AntiPolymerization = Avian + Burstinitrix = AntiFusion Monster: Elemental Villain Infernal Drago I haven't decided on a frame color yet, but it really is a good idea.----AntiFusionWarrior 8:26 PM, November 4, 2009 jaisaacpizza19 how 'bout light green? fin EDIT: Done! Check out my sandbox, and feel free to make any corrections What it Takes Do I have to become an administrator like you, by chance (though I highly doubt that I'll ever become an administrator...)? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID, you'll ever hope to meet!' 16:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) On Second Thought... Maybe I'll pass on the whole "administrator'' thing. And in case you're wondering why, it's because... um... hmm... actually, to tell you the truth, I really don't know why I don't want to become an admin like you; probably because I really don't feel like it. =P But I still thank you for the offer (even though, ironically, I'' was the one who brought it up in the first place. '''HYPOCRITE ALERT! HYPOCRITE ALERT! HYPOCRITE ALERT! =P'). =) And I'm still a nice person, just so you know. ;) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Pls Tell Can You tell me How to make booster packs pls.AnonymousGuest09 20:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) New Attribute? I'm finally making the counter-archetype to you-know-what. ya think I could get a new attribute in? something "kid-friendly" and close to heaven? Thanks 4 any help u can get me. --XD Master 02:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) * *sigh* alright. Thanks 4 the help. Forgot about the OCG names. So, The Heavenly works out huh? Makes ya wonder how 4Kids let those through. Maybe u could make a card in your free time? U don't have to, I'm just noticing how few members contribute to others projects. --XD Master 01:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wait a sec... my bad. I meant Angels as an archetype! (like their counterparts who I'll leave nameless for now) I got my words mixed up lol --XD Master 22:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) New monster type, Heartless. I want to make a new monster type; Heartless. They are based on the enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts. I've already made a lot of Heartless cards, and now i wish to put them here. Could you please make Heartless a type? TheCreator123 Deletion Can you please delete the pages, "Avatar of Shadows" and "Depth Mine", both of which are upon my own creation ('cause I want them to be deleted). Please, and thank you. =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) new atribute Why don't we make a tecno atribute. It would make a good atribute for the creatures New type of fusion Hey can i have your help on something i trying to think of a new type of fusion. And can i your permission to start it.SSJJ TSSJJ 05:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Card Maker Hi. Can you tell me how to make Boosters and/or Dark Synchros in Yugioh Card Maker? Mr.?? 17:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with Uploading an Image? Well, someone cleaned up the Fortune Cookie card we were trying to load. I have a homemade image I'd like to insert as well (it's a jpg format), however, I can't seem to find a good way to do that. Can you help me, please? * Please, help me upload the File of my Crimson Dragon (Monster) page. It's a disaster, but I need to upload my file. --002517 02:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dane & Marren. Hey, UDK. I hope you're keeping well, it's certainly been a while since we last talked. Anyways, I'm messaging you because I recently ran into some trouble after creating two more character pages. Now, the pages in question contained relevant Deck-related information and were top-quality, as per my usual standards. Anyways, despite the fact that my two previous character pages, Alexander Frost and Adrienne Guadiacco, never caused any problems, these two pages (Dane and Marren Hunter) were deleted by UltimateWai. I tried to explain to him how the other pages were acceptable, how they did not cause problems and contained important deck-related information, and also how the Yugioh Wikia which YCM emulates has character pages. Although UltimateWai told me that he is not a Moderator and does not possess any far-reaching authority I am aware of, I wanted to bring this to your attention before acting upon it. Thanks, and it's good to be back to YCM Wiki again. Check out some of my more recent stuff when you get the chances, alright? Cyber Commander 21:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) New Type of fusion idea (Absorption) Hey UDK I'd like to the start the Absorption fusion type known as Absorption. SSJJ TSSJJ 21:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Need some help hey UDK i'm new here and i don't now anything about the template stuff, so my problem is that i want to make a page for a archtype but how should the template be then??? Hey, I'm new here, and I was just wondering if I was doing all of this right. If you have some free time, would you mind looking at what I've made so far? Ghost Type monsters Hey, I read the guidelines and am asking for permission to post ghost-type monsters UDK i'm also new and i want to enter in those contests but i dont know what to do could you help me? New card type and card set theme First, can I create a Legend of Zelda themed deck. And second, is it okay to create a new monster type called a "Twilight" monster? Some of the cards are based on Twilight Princess boss characers. For example, for Armogohma, her type is Insect/Twilight/Effect. Is that okay?Tonyb500 20:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC)tonyb500 new type and attribute i would like to make a new type called arcane and a new attribute called mystical. these are for mystical or supernatural cards like my soon to be made erithium cards. also could you delete my demise blade-fear rider? i would apprecitate it. thank you for your time. Divine Chaos Yugioh characters Hello, i'm making a yugioh series based on my own inspiration. Am i allowed to post character info and chapter events here in the wiki? i will add the cards used in each chapter to this wiki as well. i'm also somewhat confused at how to use the card table because i'm new, so some help to make articles would be appreciated. thank you. Divine Chaos hey im new to the webisite..nice to meet u Hello, I created this card "Voltech Tech", but it was originally called Voltech Hammer and I would like to rename it Voltech Hammer, but it won't let me. Could you please help? Raiburuto 20:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Banning Thanonyx? Hear is a sereous situation. Psychid was insulted by Thanonyx on his talk page when Thanonyx responded negativly at some of his cards being marked for deletion because of copyright infringment. Now, Psychid wants me to ban him, but I don't even know if that is possable. Is it? You might want to talk to Psychid and Thanonyx themselves to get the full story. Steriaca 17:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Really? You're not really going to ban me, are you? I admitted I was wrong and I've even started adding delete tags to any copyrighted cards I come across including my own.--Thanonyx 00:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC)